subnauticafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Traje P.R.A.W.N
The Pressure Reactive Armored Waterproof Nano Suit'' (abbv. Prawn)'' is a bipedal mechanical walker, designed for use in extreme-pressure and zero-gravity environments. A plasteel-reinforced canopy of enameled glass protects the single occupant, and dexterity is provided by hydraulic limbs that are capable of striking with enough force to crush bone and pulverize rock. When not in use outside of water, the vehicle assumes a seated position. Lateral movement is provided by mechanical legs that propel the vehicle along the ground at a top speed of 24 kph (14 mph), and a pair of boosters on the back of the vehicle provide vertical thrust. The Prawn Suit also comes with its own beacon, similar to the Cyclops and the Seamoth. Before the Prawn Suit can be constructed, its fragments must be scanned. Four wrecked Prawn Suits can be found in the Aurora's vehicle bay, which each account for a quarter of the blueprint; many smaller fragments can be found in various Wrecks which each count for a twentieth of the blueprint. A 3D model can be found on Sketchfab. Visão Geral The Prawn Suit can be used to explore places that are too deep for the Seamoth and too small for the Cyclops. It has a base crush depth of 900 meters and can be upgraded to withstand a maximum depth of 1,700 meters, making it the most useful deep-sea exploration vehicle. However, due to its limited mobility in the vertical dimension, it may be wise to use a Cyclops as a transport, as certain biomes such as the Blood Kelp Zone or Underwater Islands may be difficult for it to get out of on its own. Unless the power supply is depleted, the player's Oxygen tank will be replenished upon entering, as is the case with the Seamoth and the Cyclops. In this case, the oxygen will run out slowly until the point where the player is losing oxygen within the Prawn Suit itself. The Prawn Suit has a health meter, and reaching zero will cause the vehicle to malfunction catastrophically and explode. Unlike the Seamoth, however, it's heavily armored and can endure most things that would otherwise severely damage or destroy a Seamoth, such as a Reaper Leviathan's grip. Alternatively, the Prawn Suit can be used on land for exploration of dangerous areas. (Keep in mind that the Prawn Suit is not as mobile on land. The thrusters are nearly useless, even if the Prawn Suit Jump Jet Upgrade is equipped.) As the suit is immune to heat and poison (though not direct contact with lava), the Prawn Suit is also great for collecting resources in hazardous areas such as near Lava Geysers or collecting Gas Pods, or for simple protection against most low-to-mid tier predators. The Prawn Suit requires energy from two Power Cells to operate. It can be docked in the Cyclops or the Moonpool to recharge. The vehicle comes equipped with 24-slot inventory space, accessed from outside in the rear. Any items picked up with the default Claw Arm or drilled with the Drill Arm are automatically placed in the Prawn Suit's inventory if there is room. Bear in mind though that there is a slight delay between clicking and activating the respective Claw Arm on the suit, so a player may accidentally punch a creature they are trying to collect or miss a falling item. Receita Como Usar * Entre no Camarão, clicando ou pressionando o botão A quando o ícone da mão aparecer. Pilote o Prawn Suit usando as teclas W, S, A e D ou o Left Stick no Xbox One. Saindo do Prawn Suit pressionando a tecla E ou o botão B no Xbox One. Sair do veículo quando estiver fora da água fará com que ele assuma a posição sentada, permitindo acesso aos seus slots Power Cell, compartimento de armazenamento e painel de atualização com mais facilidade. Pressione o mouse esquerdo e direito ou os pára-choques esquerdo e direito (Xbox One) para usar os braços. Pressione a barra de espaço para pular e segure para usar os propulsores. Ou pressionando o botão A e segurando-o (Xbox One). Usando os propulsores irá esgotar sua energia interna, que recarrega por si só quando não estiver em uso. Atualizações e Personalização The Prawn Suit can be customized with the Vehicle Upgrade Console, which the player can use to craft upgrades and change the vehicle's name and color scheme. Upgrades can be installed and swapped via a panel on its left shoulder. The Prawn must be detached from the Moonpool in order to access this panel. Opening the panel reveals six slots - four for vehicle upgrades and two for arm attachments. The Storage, Hull Reinforcement and Engine Efficiency modules are compatible with the Seamoth. Depth Module Increases the vehicle's maximum crush depth, enabling it to survive greater pressure. Each successive module increases the crush depth by 400 meters. This effect does not stack. Storage Module Increases maximum onboard storage capacity by six slots. This effect stacks with multiple modules. Hull Reinforcement Strengthens the chassis with a diamond lattice, increasing hull durability. Decreases collision damage by 50%; each successive module adds half the damage resistance of the last. Damage from aggressive fauna remains unchanged. Effect stacks with multiple modules. Engine Efficiency Module Increases maximum battery life by recycling engine thermal waste and decreases total power consumption by 15%. Effect stacks with multiple modules. Thermal Reactor Replenishes the onboard power supply by harnessing thermal energy in areas with an ambient temperature of 35ºC or greater. The charge rate depends on the amount of heat in the surrounding environment. Jump Jet Upgrade Greatly increases thruster power and provides greater acceleration and maneuverability. Useful for reaching high ledges when used in conjunction with the grappling arm; burst-fire greatly increases lateral jump range. (Activate by pressing and holding the spacebar on PC and Mac, the A button on Xbox One or the X button on PlayStation 4) Claw Arm Standard-issue environmental manipulation appendage. Useful for smashing small rocks for resources or delivering quick strikes to fend off predators. Items picked up are transferred to the onboard storage unit. Can be applied to both arms. (Activate by pressing the corresponding mouse button on PC and Mac, trigger on Xbox One and Left or Right button on PlayStation 4) Drill Arm Allows for the drilling of Large Resource Deposits, breaking them down into manageable fragments. Also an effective weapon against larger creatures. Can be applied to either arm. (Activate by pressing the corresponding mouse button on PC and Mac, trigger on Xbox One and Left or Right button on PlayStation 4) Grappling Arm Fires a magnetic grappling claw that latches onto any solid object and pulls the vehicle toward it. Useful for retrieving items from otherwise inaccessible areas and reaching high ledges when used in conjunction with the jump jets. Can be applied to either arm. (Activate by pressing the corresponding mouse button on PC and Mac, trigger on Xbox One and Left or Right button on PlayStation 4) Propulsion Cannon Functions identically to the Propulsion Cannon tool. It can lift any item and launch it a significant distance using a gravitational distortion field. Useful for retrieving items from otherwise inaccessible areas. Can be applied to either arm. (Activate by pressing the corresponding mouse button on PC and Mac, trigger on Xbox One and Left or Right button on PlayStation 4) Torpedo Arm Functions identically to the Seamoth torpedo launcher. Can hold up to six and fire two torpedoes simultaneously. Can be applied to both arms, providing a maximum of twelve torpedoes and a four-shot salvo. (Activate by pressing the corresponding mouse button on PC and Mac, trigger on Xbox One and Left or Right button on PlayStation 4) Áudio Upon entering: Entrada no Banco de Dados Galeria Screenshots= PrawnSuit1.jpg|Front PrawnSuit2.jpg|Side PrawnSuit3.jpg|Back PrawnSuit4.jpg|Top PrawnSuit5.jpg|The Prawn Suit in the night Prawn Suit Blood Kelp Trench.png|The Prawn Suit PrawnSuitSizeref.jpg|Size comparison between the player and the Prawn Suit PRAWN suit.jpg|Suit size scale to Wasabi One model and Seamoth Prawn Suit Moonpool.png|The Prawn Suit docked in the Moonpool Prawn Suit Upgrade Menu.png|The upgrade menu exosuit_damaged.jpg|Damaged Prawn Suit screenshots. 2015-03-27_00002.jpg|The Prawn Suit in the Cyclops PrawnBuild.gif|A Prawn Suit under construction biqTEYH.png|Prawn Suit Poster 1 tdSg6le.png|Prawn Suit Poster 2 ReaperPrawnGrab.jpg|A Reaper Leviathan holding a Prawn Suit Reaper Prawn Attack.gif|A Reaper Leviathan Attacking a Prawn Suit LarvaOnPrawn.jpg|A Prawn Suit with a Lava Larva on the glass. PRAWNaero.jpg|A size comparison |-| Videos= Exosuit animations 01 |-| Concept Art= Exosuitconceptart.jpg|AQUA-MECH - by Pat Presley 16464664 166333503864665 1360420544431783936 n.jpg|Aqua-Mech A1 - by Pat Presley 29402546 211137336140635 8852910839624105984 n.jpg|Aqua-Mech C1 - by Pat Presley 29402522 186557838803939 7340310919471169536 n.jpg|Aqua-Mech C3 - by Pat Presley PrawnArmsConceptArt.jpg|Prawn Suit Arms concept art |-| Outros= Exosuit upgrade.jpg|Prawn Suit Upgrade from Sketchfab. propulsion_cannon_arm_in_game.jpg|The Prawn Suit with the Propulsion Cannon Arm, seen in Trello. propulsion_grappling_launcher_arm_in_game.jpg|The Prawn Suit with the grappling arm, and the torpedo launcher arm, seen in Trello. exosuittorpedoarmfinal.png|The Prawn Suit with the Torpedo arm, seen in Sketchfab. frykas,is,the,best.png|The Prawn Suit with the Grappling arm, seen in Sketchfab. Prawn suit damaged models (trello).JPG|The Prawn Suit damaged model, as seen on Trello. Exosuitmodel.jpg|Models from Sketchfab